Fate Filled Love Letters
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Extremely lame oneshot. Basically Tara gets letters, one for her, one for her sister, and one for each of her two brothers. And what they don't know is how wonderful the letters are.


Fate Filled Love Letters

**Okay, so this is where the idea for this came from. In my very first AC game, Wild World, Angus developed a rather obvious crush on my main character, Tara. My other character, Jackson, soon fell to a lovestruck Peanut, another character, Tanya fell for Limberg, and my last character, Patrick was taken in by Goldie. So, yeah.**

**I do NOT own AC. NEVER WILL!**

Tara skipped happily to her home, where her brothers were. She was in the mood to mess with someone. A male someone. She couldn't very well mess with Angus, as she secretly loved him. And Limberg simply wouldn't do, as Tanya has confided to her not five minutes ago that she secretly loved _him._ She didn't want to screw with the other residents, expecially not Nook. So she settled for her brothers, or as she called them, 'bothers'.

She promptly spotted the delivery pelican, who's name she could never remember. She darted to him and struck a conversation.

"Hey, dude!" she called. He sighed.

"Tara, I have to make my deliveries on time" he said glumly. Tara thought of an idea that would benefit in two ways.

"Why not give me my house's mail? I'll be sure to give it to Jackson, Patrick, and Tanya" she suggested.

The pelican thought a moment.

"I suppose if I did that I _would_ have some time to chat..." he muttered finally. He handed Tara four letters, one for each member of the family.

"Thanks!" she said, before noticing that her letter was from Angus.

Promptly thinking of a lie, she decided this letter was far more important.

"I just remembered... Um, I promised Biskit I'd bake him cookies! Gotta go!" Tara lied, and promptly took off before he could remember that Biskit moved out two weeks ago.

Tara ran into her large, spacious house. She was more than startled when she spotted Goldie and Patrick chatting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Tara!" Goldie greeted. Tara smiled and nodded. She often thought Goldie was much too perky, and often gave gestures instead of speaking, for fear of saying something rude.

"Um, Patrick. This letter came for you" she said, handing him the letter. Patrick rose an eyebrow as he took it.

"It's from you, Goldie? Why would you send a letter when we live not two blocks away from each other?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply he opened it gently, not noticing Goldie's red cheeks.

"Where's Tanya and Jackson?" Tara asked irritably. Goldie pointed towards the kitchen, as Patrick was too caught up in reading the letter.

Tara uttered a thanks before darting into the kitchen, on the right side of her home.

Indeed, Tanya and Jackson were talking, though Tara could tell they were having a small argument.

"Um, guys. You got letters" she interrupted, as she handed each of them the folded papers.

Tanya and Jackson snatched their letters greedily. Freaked out, Tara went back into the living room, and went upstairs to the lounge. But she suddenly stopped halfway up the staircase, remembering what the scene just was in the living room.

"Guys, get a room!" she cried. She heard two surprised yelps, one obviously from Goldie, and the other from Patrick. That caused Tara to burst into laughter as she made her way up the rest of the stairs.

"Now, let's see what my love has got to say..." she muttered, gently opening the letter with more care than ever.

_Dear Tara,_

_I have something I have wanted to say for a long time. Though I could not think of anything that I could say, so I am writing it down. I love you. Actually, love is an understatement, but I don't really know of any words more powerful. So, I'll stick with love. I know this is probably, or even definetly shocking, but I really love you._

_Love, Angus_

Tara's heart pounded as she read the words over and over. She jumped from the couch and darted down the stairs. She saw Goldie and Patrick missing, though judging by the sounds coming from the bedroom she really didn't want to think about it.

She ignored it as best she could, and darted outside. She saw Tanya headed in the direction of Limberg's house, and Jackson in the direction of Peanut's. She knew Angus lived near Peanut, so she caught up with Jackson.

"Hey, what was your letter about?" she asked him. Jackson smiled dreamily.

"It was from Peanut... She said she loved me more than anything" he said in a tone that matched his smile.

"Nice. Mine was from Angus, he said about me what Peanut said about you" Tara stated.

"And Tanya got a letter from Limberg, he apparently loves her" Jackson added.

"That's nice, I mean she likes him, too" Tara muttered. She started thinking about the possibility of a quadruple date. But, she guessed that if the sounds she heard from the bedroom were any indication, she may want to dial it down to a triple date.

"Here's Angus' house, I gotta tell him I feel the same" she said as they neared his home. She went and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute" came a gruff voice from inside. Within five seconds, the door was opened, and Angus had stepped out.

"Oh, hey Tara... did you get my letter?" he asked. Tara answered with a kiss.

**Shut up. I said Tara was my main character, what did you expect? A seperate part for each character? If that happened I wouldn't be able to have a T rating. (Hint: Patrick and Goldie)**


End file.
